Shimizu
Shimizu was First Strike Leader of the Minwanabi. He was known as a man of fierce loyalties, passionate beliefs, and forthright personality. His only flaw was a temper that could erupt without warning. His eyes were hooded, his moods difficult to read except when he drank. In battle he had quick reflexes and near-infallible judgment which earned him early promotion; his face was scarred, but was young for his post. and had an affair with Teani, Jingu's concubine. When Lords of the houses came to honor Almecho, the Acoma, Minwanabi's enemies were also invited. Shimizu had orders on the second night to stage a false raid by a thief and kill Papewaio, Strike Leader of Mara. Jingu intended to break her spirit, terrify her by killing off her servants and retainers, until she is left utterly alone and die last. He and a welcoming party of warriors escorted the Acoma soldiers at the main garrison barracks On the first night of the celebration, Teani visited him in his room as he drunk where she lied to him that she was going to assassinate Mara as ordered by Jingu. Since he found this order incompatible with his orders, Shimizu narrated to her the plans and explained why he thought Teani was unfaithful to him. Teani then said that she would stay with Shimizu this night to prove her loyalty, and then "lie" to their Lord that she failed to her task; but then Shimizu would kill Mara the next night, soon after Papewaio, to return the favor. Attempt against Mara Indeed, the next evening, Mara's room was breached. A "thief" assaulted it before being strangled by Papewaio. Then he went outside, only to be impaled by Shimizu's sword. Unfortunately for him, the assault made a lamp catch fire in the room and Nacoya alarmed the house. As he was ready to kill Mara who saw Papewaio falling dead, guests woke up and opened the screens shouting. Shimizu then told Mara that he only helped dispatching the "thief". Then he called orders to clear the halls because of the fire that already spread. Mara refused to leave until the body of Pape has been carried from the field and Shimizu shouldered the corpse and guided Mara to where the guests had mustered, with Jingu. He then deposited Pape's body, giving his witness that he died while battling a thief who stole a necklace of Jingu's wife. Teani standing there, saw Mara alive. The same night, the couple quarreled and Shimizu promised to do anything to regain her favor. The next night, after his midnight guard, he accompanied Teani to an invitation by Mara. She then told the real reason of her invitation: to do what she tells or she will send the supposed documents to Jingu proving her loyalty to Tecuma of the Anasati. Hearing this, Teani asked Shimizu to kill Mara since that would lead both of them to their death, however frustrated Shimizu ran to notify Jingu, followed by Arakasi, Mara's guard who tried to stop him. On the corridor the two struggled until Shimizu struck him on the head and left him unconscious. For some reason, he came back to the room and found the two women struggling. As Mara was rammed by Teani and herknife dipped towards her throat, Shimizu returned and grasped Teani: If she was loyal to Jingu she would never shame him by harming a guest, against Jingu's promises. As a reaction, Teani tried to stab his heart, but Shimizu spun and took the blade against the wristband on his arm and flung her away backwards. She caught a heel on the track that secured the screens and crashed against the weakened railing of the balcony. The boards splintered from under Teani's feet and she fell on the glazed tiles of the courtyard three stories below. The trap was prepared for an "accident" of Mara. Enraged, Shimizu tried to kill Mara for revenge, having in mind that he would later claim that Mara attacked Teani first. When he was ready to strike his blow, he was beaten to the head by Arakasi. A commotion among the guests occured when all came to the room and found him unconscious. Death Almecho proposed that Great One Elgahar would help resolve the issue since testaments of both sides would be conflicting and Shimizu's rank equaled that of First Adviser Nacoya's, having the same weight as a testament. With a spell Elgahar called forth their echoes in visible form, and all guests saw that Teani had assaulted Lady Acoma first and after she fell, Shimizu attempted to kill her. This harmed Minwanabi honor for ever; all Shimizu could mutter was that they were betrayed. Lord Jingu enraged stabbed his sitting Strike Leader on the neck. category:males category:Tsurani